Fairytale
by KeiichiKiwi
Summary: The great Hero of Time soon comes face to face with something much more devastating than Ganondorf...The wonderful world of Disney.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a young man who lived what many would have believed to be a dream. He was tall and handsome, brilliant blue eyes peering beneath golden locks of hair which stemmed from skin of a pure and smooth velvet. The young man was known as the Hero of Time, destined to be remembered forever, a legacy handed down through written and spoken word across the world. His companion took the form of a small hovering fairy named Navi from Kokiri Forest, the realm of his childhood and love. The great Hero of Time had fought evil for decades, battling beneath his curse of eternity. However, with his greatest enemy finally defeated for good and the beginning of a life of peace, he could have never expected that soon his life would be turned upside down as he came across his greatest challenge yet. A new story would unfold, new chapters to be written, and the greatest warrior of all time would find himself in the midst of a fairytale unlike any other.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey! Listen!"

The darkness was pierced by a solid ball of what appeared from a distance to be a radioactive experiment gone wrong. It buzzed around the room nervously, bringing a life and personality to the otherwise simply unusual creature. It was a small fairy, its glowing body attached to two fluttering wings that created a slight bell-like sound when the fairy bumped them together.

"Link! Hey! Wake up!"

A figure shifted in the dark room, a fairly deep yet still boyish tone escaping from it after a moment, mumbling, "It's not even sunrise yet, Navi. Go back to sleep." The fairy bumped him on the head with its body, causing him to swat at her as he mumbled again, "Alright, alright, I'm going…" as he rose from the bed where he had been dreaming of his youth. Navi's bluish glow turned slightly red as Link uncovered himself from the blankets, his bare chest strongly supporting his muscular arms as he brushed the hair from his eyes. Stumbling through the dark, he turned the light on to illuminate the room before pulling a green tunic over his body, the common garb of his Kokiri friends. He turned to face the fairy, his more awake voice now without the lightened tone in it as he questioned, "Ok. I'm up. Now what could you possibly want this early?"

Before Navi could answer him, Link heard something collide with his window. He walked over to it and looked down. His room was fairly high, as it rested in the widest part of a tree several stories from the ground. This height and the surrounding darkness made it fairly difficult for him to see, but he would recognize the outline of that particular figure anywhere. A grin spread across his face as he ran to the door at the other side of his room, threw it open, and climbed down the ladder.

When he reached the bottom, a girl waited for him. Her hair was a deep shade of green, the same as the forest where they dwelled. Her eyes were also a brilliant blue, connecting with Link's as he stared into them. Link and known her since childhood, and though she was once held in the chamber of sages, she was freed since the ultimate defeat of Ganondorf, as her power there was no longer necessary. Unknown to her, Link was extremely glad to have her back.

He grinned at her, trying to conceal the sweat on his palms as he said, "Saria, what are you doing here? You should be sleeping." Her voice was light and sweet as she replied softly, "I had a strange dream. I wanted to come tell you about it." Link nodded as the two of them sat on the roots that had risen above ground. He patiently listened to her story of knights and princesses, laughing with her as he was at peace spending time with her. Soon she finished, and Link stared upward as the sun was just beginning to rise over the trees that marked the edge of the forest. He knew that their time together was short now, so he stood up and brushed himself off. A cool wind began to blow through his hair, gently whistling in his ears.

Link smiled at Saria, offering his hand to help her up. The moment she touched it, they both felt the wind pick up and wrap around them. In a split second, their bodies became weightless, and all around them went black.


End file.
